The Many Tales of Soulmates
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Romance Awareness Month on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments). Note: Some days will be missing because they're for other fandoms.
1. Complications (AmycusPetunia)

Note: Soulmate!AU - You have your soulmate's name on one wrist and your mortal enemy on the other.

* * *

There was a deep scowl settled on Amycus's face. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw was clenched. If he weren't careful, his face would remain that way; if he believed that rubbish.

Though nothing was more rubbish than the names etched onto his wrist.

 _Bellatrix Black. Petunia Evans._

Amycus was no fool. He was well aware of what differed between the two names on his wrists. The Blacks were well known in the Pureblood circles, meanwhile, the name Evans was nonexistent. It was a filthy Muggle.

Growing up, he and his sister were told that the names that appear on their wrists would direct them to their mortal enemies and their soulmates.

They were also instructed to end their mortal enemy's life before they hinder the goals set in the siblings' lives.

Amycus accepted such a task with no hesitation.

Yet it's not supposed to be this easy. Surely, he was meant to kill the Muggle; there was no doubt in his mind. However, there was doubt in accepting that Bellatrix was who he was meant to be bound to for the rest of his life.

She was wicked, yes. Her cruelty and taunts could rival his sister's. She was taught to uphold the Black name with grace and an iron grip. It was a Pureblood wizard's goal to be associated with the likes of families like the Black's.

Well, every Pureblood wizard other than himself. Blood traitors didn't count.

It was just something about Bellatrix that brought a resentful taste to Alecto's tongue. Her presence made him shiver, and he'd never admit that it could be intimidation.

This Carrow would be damned before being intimidated by his soulmate. Thus, leaving him in the position he was in now.

He'd found this Petunia Evans after a few tracking techniques, and now that night had fallen, he was watching her.

He watched her posture held tight in the presence of who he presumed was her parents. He watched the hated color her features at the redhead beside her. He watched the intensity in her words with the vein popping in her neck.

It was admirable. It was _fucking disgusting_.

Yet it was much better than being next to Bellatrix.

Amycus looked at his wrists again, the scowl settling on his face once more. Merlin could kiss his arse for the foolishness and mockery he's made of him with the names etched on his wrists.

Killing Petunia Evans shouldn't be a problem. Accepting Bellatrix as his soulmate shouldn't be a problem.

Except it _was_ a problem. What was to come of this?

* * *

Word Count: 430


	2. Pleasurable Pain (RabastanBellatrix)

Note: Soulmate!AU - Only you can hurt your Soulmate. Warnings for violent tendencies. Written for Lo (Someone Aka Me)

* * *

 _Crack_

"You like that feeling, Bas?" Bellatrix taunted, the tantalizing item gripped in her hand. She had a bare foot on his leg, rubbing against him

It wasn't the smooth touch of her skin against his that excited Rabastan, it was the pain from her whip.

"I love it, Bella," he said. "Do it again, please."

She pulled the whip back over her shoulder, a hum sounding from behind her manic smirk. "Begging. That looks adorable on you. Do it again."

He never felt that stinging sensation or searing pain anywhere else. Only Bellatrix could do it. He'd given her his heart before his brother could even try; it was only fitting that his body be offered at her disposal as well.

Benefits included that the pain felt so damn good.

"I don't hear you begging," Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice. "I can stop…"

"No!" Rabastan said quickly. "I beg of you, Bella. I want to feel it again."

Her giggle was music to his ear.

 _Crack_

He gasped, and his back arched from the impact; he reveled in every ounce of it.

Their sessions were always like this. It was the agreement. She'd raked her nails over his chest when he knew that it had to be her and only her. He'd hissed from the feeling, watching the blood trail lightly from the wounds.

Bellatrix has a shine in her eye that day, a mischievous gleam that Rabastan knew only a Black was capable of making.

Before then, the dark-haired man never knew what pain was like. What it felt like, how long it lasted, where all it could be. She was more than willing to give it to him; his curiosity and pleasure was her opportunity.

There could be love sometime in the future perhaps; that was still a feeling that was possible between the two.

Until then, all Rabastan wanted was the pain that Bellatrix would give him.

 _Crack_

"I don't hear you begging, darling."

* * *

Word Count: 329


	3. Drawing Curiosity (DracoLuna)

Note: Soulmate!AU - You share talents with your soulmate... So if they are really good at something, you'll be really good at it too! :). Pre-HBP

* * *

Luna walked through the corridor, heading for the Clocktower Courtyard. While everyone else was seemingly in the Great Hall for lunch, this was the time she was going to take to spend time alone with her pictures. Then again, Luna was typically alone if Hermione wasn't around.

People called her 'Loony', and that's fine. She knew that their minds were all clouded with Wrackspurts anyway.

With a soft smile, Luna hummed to herself as she held the drawing pad Hermione had given her under her arm. Her colored pencils were wrapped in her hair, and any other supplies that the girl needed were in the sewn pockets on her jumper.

Luckily, the courtyard was clear when Luna arrived, so she sat down in front of the tree and got comfortable.

Luna took the green colored pencil out of her curls and pressed it to the first clean sheet of paper.

Her hand moved instinctively, lines drawn on the paper fluidly. The image was clear in her mind that she wanted to draw, and as her body moved on autopilot, Luna's thoughts drifted to the first time she'd started drawing.

She didn't know when or how she started drawing, but the first time she traced her finger in the dirt, the image was more pristine than she'd thought it would be on her first attempt at anything artistic.

The blonde continued to draw after that, mentioning the discover to Hermione.

* * *

 _"_ _Do you know anyone else that draws like this?" Hermione asked, brows knit together in a curious manner._

 _Luna shook her head. "No one. I don't see anyone drawing often," she answered. "They're normally wadding paper to throw or tapping on parchment with their quills." Her eyes moved to the brunette. "Why do you ask?"_

 _Hermione bit her lip. "Well, there's talk that soulmates share similar abilities," she explained before quickly shaking her hands. "Not that I actually believe it. It's not possible to be connected to someone by the soul, and to find them with similar abilities on less? There's too many open variables."_

 _Luna smiled gently at Hermione. "You shouldn't put logic to an illogical instance," she said. "If what you say is true, it's not about the variables. It's about the feelings you get with someone that shares your talent."_

 _The bushy-haired witch looked unconvinced. "Let's forget it. I shouldn't have mentioned it."_

 _"_ _Hmm," Luna hummed, examining Hermione. "You've discovered another person sharing your talents, haven't you?"_

 _Hermione's cheeks reddened. "I most certainly did not!"_

 _Luna patted Hermione's shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me who. We'll notice someone either dancing gracefully or having as sharp a wit as yours." Then she thought about it. "I did see Theodore Nott dancing from the Slytherin's victory against Ravenclaw—"_

 _Hermione interrupted her. "We're talking about your drawing, remember?" she said. "Let's get back to that, yes?"_

 _With a knowing smile, Luna nodded. "Of course."_

* * *

Luna laughed to herself at the memory. It was the most flushed and riled up she'd seen her friend. It was quite possible that the Wibbleflies were messing with her body temperature. Though Luna knew that it was also possible that she was right about the soulmate theory, and Hermione found hers.

"What are you laughing at, Lovegood?"

The drawl took Luna out of her thoughts, and her hand had paused from drawing. She glanced at the source of the drawl, finding Draco Malfoy with a faint sneer on his face. He had a black book tucked under his arm along with a bag slung over his shoulder.

His hair wasn't as put together as it usually was, falling over his eyes, and Luna detected the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders were rigid.

"I had a thought," Luna answered. "But it's not as important as how stressed you are."

He snorted harshly and plopped down across from Luna. "I'm not stressed," he replied.

"Yes, you are," Luna said, holding up one of her free fingers. "It's pretty obvious."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Just don't bother me."

Luna was silent, but she kept her eyes on him as he opened the black book he'd had under his arm. It turned out to be a sketchbook. He pulled out a black-like pencil, probably that coal pencil Hermione mentioned. When he wasn't glaring at her anymore and focused on his sketchpad, Luna glanced back at her own drawing book.

She'd drawn a dragon's head, and since it was only the outline, she hadn't filled in the details. Her mind had subconsciously drawn the green dragon. The way its eyes were narrowed, she knew she'd color them a stormy grey, much like the Slytherin sitting across from her.

As she grabbed the colored pencil from her hair, Luna paused, looking from Draco and his sketchpad to her own.

"Draco," Luna said, grabbing the guy's attention.

" _What_ , Lovegood?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

She watched as his hand stopped moving on the sketchpad.

* * *

A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

Assignment #4 Women's History Task 5 - write about someone with artistic talent

Word Count: 871


End file.
